Two Sides of the Broken Heart
by MilagrosRose
Summary: Though they moved on, but in their heart's they never did... *Maplestory A.U*


Roze's Corner: Hey there :) Back with another story, this one is a bit of a downer so please forgive me :( On with the story!

Overview: Her heart was crushed and yet at the end of the day she still loved him...

* * *

_"I'm sorry but I don't love you any more..."_

_"What have I done?"_

_"Nothing... It's just..."_

_"Just what..."_

_"..."_

_"There's someone else isn't there?"_

* * *

'Dammit, I promised myself I wouldn't cry...' Wiping away at her eye, a white haired beauty rested against a tree on top of a small hill looking down. Her blue eyes closed when purple hair and blonde hair crossed her eye sight. Resting against the shade of the tree, she idly wondered if he would remember if this was their tree or bring her here and erase their traces.

"Thought I find you here!"

"Evan?" Looking up, she saw the dragon rider hop down from now an adult Mir. Reaching up, Mir bent down to be petted and she smiled at him.

"Why aren't you down there enjoying yourself in the party Genesis?" Plopping down next to the white haired woman, he took notice of how she curled up when she said that.

"Why should I? So I can see them frolicking around with each other?" A hint of bitterness was strong in her tone.

"What do you mean? Who frolicking around?" Rubbing his head, Evan smiled suddenly. "Damien is down there by the way! I can't wait to see you guys win the thing for cutest couple again!"

Looking over at the young boy, Genesis sighed and closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling from when she spoke. "Me and Damien... aren't together anymore..."

Evan's eyes slowly widened as his mouth dropped. "No way! You guys were like the perfect and I mean PERFECT couple!"

Smiling sadly, Genesis leaned back and closed her eyes, the memories of the heart breaking scenario coming back...

* * *

_"Who?"_

_"I... don't want to say..."_

_"Might as well..." Placing her hands on her hips, the white haired female warrior was trying her hardest to not let tears fall. "Not like your going to change your mind now."_

_Flinching, the half demon couldn't bring himself to look up at the young woman who helped turn everyone's view on him from a negative to a positive light. "Genesis... Please..."_

_"DO NOT "Genesis please" me! Tell me!"_

_"If I do will it make you feel better?" Finally snapping, he turned to see shimmering blue eyes filled with tears. _

_"No... But it'll give me closure..."_

_Clenching his fists, the half demon turned from the warrior unable to face her._

_"Damien..." Placing her hand on her stomach, the aran took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst. "Who is it?"  
_

_"... Remember why Joseph was upset the other day?"_

_"Yea... It was because Mercedes left... Oh no... Please don't tell me..." Covering her mouth, the thought just dawned on her and it took all she had not to grab her pole arm and just swing it at him._

_Looking over his shoulder sadly, the half demon nodded._

* * *

"Genesis... When did you..."

"Last week today..."

Rubbing the aran's arm gently, Evan heard Mir grunt and his blue eyes turned to see a male clone of the female resting on the tree walking up. "Joseph..."

"Hey there... Where is Miena?" Ruffling the dragon rider's hair, he rubbed Mir's head gently, happy to see the both of them.

"Down in the party..." Smiling up at him briefly, his eyes returned to the female next to him.

"Oh..." Looking over at his twin, his eyes softened and he went and knelt in front of her. "You ok sis?"

"Hmm?" Opening her eyes, she was greeted by the same pair. "Joseph? Where did you...?"

"The party... Dia's been asking about you as well as the others..."

"Including them?" Raising an eye brow, she wasn't surprised when he said no.

"Not surprised I see..."

"Not at all... Mmm... Joseph... Evan... There's something I have to tell you..."

"Yes?" Holding her hand, Evan held it tight.

Before she could speak, a gust of wind blew her train of thought. Covering her eyes with her free hand, when it died, she looked up to see a brown haired girl. "Miena..."

"I wondered where you went Joseph... Dia looks like she is getting ready to kill someone if they comment on her wings again."

"But..." Not ready to leave his sister, the male aran felt a hand in his. Turning to her, he saw determination in her eyes and nodded.

"Lets go." Getting help to stand up, the aran made her way down with her friends, only once turning back to say goodbye to a memory that would forever be in her heart...

* * *

"Look, it's her..."

"Wow... I'm wondering how he could have chosen between the two of them..."

"People are so damn NOSY!" Scaring off the people around them into the food stalls, Miena snorted which got her friends laughing. "What?"

"You sound like Mir when he's pissy." Hugging Miena to him, Evan placed a small kiss on the other dragon master's head before intertwining hand's with her.

"I should get him to roast them."

"Nah, we'll freeze 'em, right sis?" Winking at his sister, Joseph noticed she was lost in her thoughts. He got suspicious when her hands flew to her stomach and worried when she turned pale. "Sis?"

Looking up at her fraternal twin, Genesis gave a weak nod before covering her mouth and rushing out of the area with food.

"What the hell?" Reaching out, Evan just missed the fleeing aran and cussed under his breath.

"Crud..." Pulling away from Evan, Miena was easily able to move in the crowd like she was and keep tabs on her.

* * *

'Ugh!' Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Genesis moved away from the garbage can and took in deep breaths of air leaning on the tree for support next to her. "Dammit..." Looking around in the alleyway, she was grateful no one was back here to see her right now. Looking down at her abdomen, she placed her clean hand on it and smiled sadly.

"You look sick."

Freezing up, ice blue eyes looked over to greet oceanic blue eyes starring worriedly at her. Changing her facial expression into a scowl, the female aran straightened up. "Mercedes."

Crossing her arms, the queen of the elves flipped her hair over her shoulder when she heard the cold tone and frowned. "I see your still upset."

"Wouldn't you if your ex-man left you for your sibling's ex-woman?"

Narrowing her eyes, Mercedes un-crossed her arms and stood tall like Genesis was. "Look, you can't help who you fall in love with. And if your going to be childish over it I suggest you grow up and stop it right now."

"I suggest you quiet down because we know whose stronger here." Cracking her fists, the white haired woman didn't care that neither of them were in light colored clothing or that it was expensive.

"Genesis!" Turning the corner sharply, Miena gasped as soon as she saw who else was in the area. "Oh man..."

* * *

"Dia... I'm worried about her, Miena hasn't come back yet."

Resisting the urge to show her annoyance, the female half demon turned and looked at the aran. "Relax, she's fine... Maybe everything from this week concerning my creator got her riled up."

"Don't you mean your brother?" Pushing Mir away from his food, Evan pushed the plate closer to her.

"I refuse to call him that after what happened." Picking up her drink, the smaller occupant took a gulp of it. "Besides, it's not like he's actually my "brother", they just took cells from him and cloned him except I'm female."

"Well that's not nice."

"Neither is leaving someone whose in her condition and hooking up with her ex-sister in law." Looking over her shoulder, Dia stared lazily at her brother who walked in.

"Ouch Dia, nice way to start a conversation."

Shrugging at Evan, she continued to drink what ever was in the cup.

"I came in here because I saw my sister," Ignoring the snort, the half demon continued. "bring you in here."

"Well don't worry your pretty head about her Damien, you stay away from her." Narrowing his eyes, Joseph didn't like that he saw that Genesis was sick.

Narrowing his eyes at his ex's-brother, he bit back a comment when he saw both Evan and Dia watching him. "Is she doing ok?"

"If you consider her that way fine then yes."

"Dia!" Nearly hissing at the half demon, Evan couldn't figure out why she was so chatty.

"Look, it's nice that your "concerned" but shouldn't you go back with your woman?"

"She's with your sister Joseph."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Walking over cautiously, Miena stepped near the aran and grabbed her arm lightly. "Gen..."

"Mia?" Looking down, she saw the smaller female look up with a worried frown.

"Everyone is worried, are you ok?"

"She was throwing up when I got here..."

Turning to Mercedes, Miena wasn't truly sure how she felt towards the older female right now. But if that was the case then she'd trust her word.

"It's nothing Miena, just frustration and stress have weakened my immune system."

"You sure?"

"Yea. Now lets get back to Dia and Joe."

"Joseph is here?"

Looking back over at Mercedes, Genesis noticed how her demeanor changed immediately. "Yea, why wouldn't he be?"

Silence over took her and the queen looked down and away from them.

Shaking her head, Genesis placed her arm around the dragon wielder's shoulder and started to lead her away.

"Is he... doing ok?"

"... Yea, he's moving on slowly..."

"...That's good... Thank everything that he is moving along. "

Looking back at her, Genesis felt the tiniest bit of sympathetic feelings towards her which was shown by her eyes dimming down. "... No, thank Diamond for that, she is the blessing in his life." Hearing the gasp, Genesis turned her back towards her former friend and walked out the alley way they were in...

"So wait... Dia and Joe?"

"It'll happen, it's kind of obvious that they feel a lot towards each other even though they don't show it openly. Why else would she be here? She's not that cool with Mercedes, Damien and her are on non-speaking terms, and she's shy around you and Evan."

Tilting her head, Miena tried to imagine Joseph and Dia getting together. "I mean, it be the reverse of you and him... Wait, what do you mean shy!" Looking up at her, Miena puffed out her cheeks.

Giving her a big smile, Genesis lost it when the sound of a boot hitting dirt made her look up to the last person she wanted to see. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice way to greet someone..."

Before Miena could get a word out, a tan hand shot out in front of her.

"Go back to the others, I can handle this."

There was no getting around it and the dragon master sighed before nodding. "Careful." Clasping her hands together, a bright light swirled around her before she disappeared completely.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, it was..." Crossing her arms, Genesis stared down her ex.

Walking over to her, Damien tried to touch her cheek but got his hand slapped away gently.

"Don't even try it..."

"... Are you ok? I saw you run off earlier and Mercedes followed you..."

"I know, I saw her..." Narrowing her eyes, she was wondering why he was being so soft with her.

"But are you...?"

"Fine... Look, what is going on?" Shaking her head, bangs brushed against her cheek, falling from their position in her ponytail.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you being so... caring?"

Looking down at the warrior, it took just two seconds for him to pull her close into his body and hold her there but it felt like an eternity since he felt her skin in his touch.

"Damien..." In her mind, Genesis was screaming at him to let her go but her heart said something different and made her stay still.

"I am sorry..."

"You can't help who you fall in love with... Remember?"

* * *

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know... Just over time feelings slowly developed..."_

_The urge to just end him right there was powerful but Genesis was too stunned to move. _

_"I am sorry..."_

_"Sorry? Sorry? Really? You mean to tell me that you think that itty bitty little five letter word will help anything?" Dropping her hands down, her whole body began to shake as all the thoughts rained down from when she was at their house alone and him out there. "So all these past weeks, when you were out late you were with her?"_

_Turning towards her, the look he gave her was enough for her to lash out and slap him. Holding his cheek, he couldn't blame her for what she just did. _

_"YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!"_

_Smiling sadly, he closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her tears or his in her mirror like eyes. "You can't help who you fall in love with..."_

* * *

"..."

Getting the strength back in her bones, Genesis was able to push herself up but not away from the arms of her ex. At one point in time this would have calmed her down but now all this did was reminding her what she couldn't have and it was just hurting her worse. "... In time... But please..." Pushing against him, she was hoping he got the message.

"... I understand." Letting go, he was hesitant to let her hands go but he did. "I am... truly sorry..." Hanging his head, the half demon didn't know what to do or say to make the aran feel better.

"..." Holding his head up, she looked into his eyes before placing a kiss on his lips. She pulled back right afterwards and gave him a sad smile.

Staring in shock, Damien nearly had a heart attack when she placed her hand on his stomach. "You're..."

Nodding, she pulled away and stepped to the side. "Wanted to tell you that day but I just couldn't..."

"How many weeks?"

"You mean months... Three and a half... I wanted to wait till I knew the gender but with all that has happened..."

"Genesis..."

"I know you'll be there... Mercedes is up ahead."

"But I didn't come here for her to be honest."

"Still, you should go to her since she is girlfriend." With that, Genesis started to walk away and back to her friends and brother.

"I still love you."

Stopping in her tracks, Genesis hated him in every possible way right now for saying that. Mercedes might have hurt her by doing what she did but in time she can and will forgive her. But him... Just the amount of pain that her heart was thrust into it brutally... "Damien... What about Mercedes?"

"Mercedes knows already... And I know how she still feels about your brother..."

"Then why get with her?"

"We have something too..."

"Heh..." Turning to him, she smiled but it was a bitter one. "You don't love me... You're in love with what we once were." And with that she made her way out, not looking back once.

* * *

"..."

"Genesis!" Hopping out his seat, Evan rushed and hugged the white haired female.

"Hey there." Waving to her, Dia smiled at her pleased expression.

"Hey guys, sorry about that." Prying Evan off her, she made her way to a stool next to her brother when the patron that was there got up.

"You ok sis?" Patting his sisters shoulder gently, Joesph avoided bringing up what Miena had told them.

Nodding, a drink and wet cloth was handed to her. Looking up, she saw Dia next to her.

"I'm guessing you need this."

Opening her mouth, she shut it and opened the packet and cleaned her hands off before taking a sip of the drink. "Ah..."

"So did you get everything off your chest?" Propping herself up so she could see Genesis, Miena looked down the counter at her.

"Yea, that and more..."

"So he knows?"

Looking up at Dia surprised, she narrowed her eyes afterwards when she mouthed a question to her and she nodded. "How did..."

"I am not dumb, I saw you around at the base a lot when you used to visit. And plus I overheard you and Belle talking the other day about it." Shrugging, Dia ducked to avoid the angry female pulling on her hair.

Muttering under her breath, the sound of giggling reached her ears and Genesis turned to see Mercedes and Damien walking by hand and hand. Watching them, blue and purple locked briefly before purple turned back to the female next to him.

"Jeez man, you think he have some type of shame parading around like that." Watching her brother go by, Dia turned when she heard Genesis laugh. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Taking a sip again, she allowed a small smile on her lips as her hand ghosted along her abdomen. "At the end of the day we can't help who we fall in love with.. And sadly were both in love with something that can never be..."

* * *

A/N: This actually made me depressed :( But I digress, to clear some things up I'll list the characters:

Joesph and Genesis: The fraternal arans (also in my other stories)  
Evan: Mir's Master  
Miena (Pronounced either Mi or Mye-en-ah): Evan's girlfriend and Mir's other master (ill make up a back story for them later)  
Damien: Demon Slayer and Genesis ex (also in other story)  
Diamond: Female Demon Slayer (clone sister to Damien)  
Mercedes: (You should know who she is if you play the game!) Joesph's ex

Please r&r ;-; I know it's not the greatest so please help me out here guy . Constructive criticism is welcomed ^_^ flamers leave now or fear my wrath!


End file.
